gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Warriors V
Samurai Warriors V (Sengoku Musou 5 ''in Japan) is the upcoming Hack and Slash title sequel of the ''Samurai Warriors (Sengoku Musou) series which is a spinoff to the Dynasty Warriors (Shin Sangoku Musou) Series, will be available for the Playstation 4 and the PS Vita. As with previous Samurai Warriors titles, Samurai Warriors V takes place during historical events of the Sengoku Era period in medieval Japan. 55 characters return from previous Samurai Warriors games and 6 characters from the previous title, Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada (Sengoku Musou: Sanada Maru in Japan), are cut from the game. 9 new characters will make their debut, totalling the character roster to 64. There are officially 55 battlfields (2 of them fictional) to participate in, spanning from the year 1545 A.D. to 1615 A.D. when the remaining Toyotomi forces fell at Osaka Castle. Game Modes and Gameplay GAME MODES Samurai Warriors V has a selection of modes and options to open, from the main menu: Story Musou - (See Story Musou section below) Free Battle - Free Battle is where you can freely choose to partake in a battle and character of your choice. Survival Tower - A survival mode where you need go up as many floors as you can with the difficulty raised as progress further. Sugoroku - Japan's version to the Monopoly game returns from Samurai Warriors 2. In Samurai Warriors V, Suguroku is a mini-game which allows four players to participate with a character. The goal is to collect the requested amount of gold chosen by the player's predetermined settings. At the beginning of the game, three flags for each player will be divided in the map, and players earn gold and raise their ranks by collecting their respective flags and returning to their home base. Players can buy territories on the map or challenge other players for the control of a territory. Within the game, there are six different challenges: *Annihilate - players defeat as many enemies as possible *Chase - players defeat as many fleeing Fire Ninjas as possible *Destroy - players destroy as many boulders as possible *Race - players break through the castle doors and reach the end before the opponent does *Reveal - players uncover as many Sky Ninjas as possible *Steal - players collect as much gold as possible Battle Creator - Battle Creator Mode is a much more advanced version of what Musou Battlefield Mode in Warriors Orochi 3 (Musou Orochi 2) should've been, giving you full reign of what battlefield you like to use (as well as what officers to use), how the battle should go and make comments of your own for any officer you chose. Gallery - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutcenes and listen to the soundtrack in Samurai Warriors V. Options - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. GAMEPLAY For Samurai Warriors V, there has been a change of gameplay for many of the characters , some of their weapons used in previous titles have been replaced with new weapons as a way of being more 'realistic' for the characters. Some have only had a slight or complete change of movelists. *Hanzō Hattori has been given the Long Spear as his weapon instead of the Chained Sickle (now Kotarō Fūma's weapon) since he did wield a spear in real life. He's been given a new movelist as a result. *Kotarō Fūma no longer has the Clawed Gauntlets, instead he's been given the Shuriken as his weapon since it relates to the fictional portrayal of the Fūma ninjas using a weapon known as the Windmill Shuriken. *Ieyasu Tokugawa's Cannon Spear is replaced with a Decorated Katana. The reasons for this is because the Cannon Spear seems too fictional for Ieyasu to have and that Ieyasu historically liked swords for decorative purposes rather than ones that kill, such as Muramasa made katanas which he despised. *Musashi Miyamoto has been given Wooden Katanas rather than actual katanas, but his movelist remains the same. *Kojirō Sasaki still has his nodachi but not his 'hidden demon sword thing', thus his movelist has slightly changed. *Masamune Date's sword is now a katana rather than a western sword to go with his pistols, he has also been given a new musou attack. *Ranmaru Mori now has the Heavy Katana as his weapon, but his movelist remains the same. *Muneshige Tachibana has been given a new musou attack, expert game testers complained that his previous musou attack in older games was pretty weak and hard to control. *Sasuke Sarutobi has been redesign completely. Along with a change of appearance, story and personality, Sasuke is given a Chained Sickle (previously used by Hanzō) and Ninja Sword as his weapons. Playable Characters 61 playable characters to choose from to partake in battles of Feudal Japan. Battle List Here is the complete list of battles from the Sengoku period that you can choose to partake in Free Mode, there are 55 in total. Story Musou Story Musou is where you go through events of the warring states of Japan. New Character Biographies NOBUTADA ODA - Prodigious Son of the Demon (15?? A.D. - 1582 A.D.) Faction: Oda Weapon: ??? Historical Profile: ??? Musou Bio: ??? YOSHIHISA SHIMAZU - The White Devil of Kagoshima (1533 A.D. - 1611 A.D.) Faction: Shimazu Weapon: Bladed Nunchaku Historical Profile: '''The eldest son of Takahisa Shimazu. He was known to be a great leader, well versed in the martial arts and tactics, his leadership skills was so admired, Ieyasu once said that "Shimazu leads how a great general should be". Yoshihisa used the best of his brother's abilities in his conquest for Kyushu, scoring many victories at Kigasakihara and Mimigawa against neighbouring clans. He was close to unifying Kyushu until Hideyoshi Toyotomi arrived and drove the Shimazu clan back to Kagoshima. Yoshihisa had no choice but step down as Daimyo in favour of his brother Yoshihiro Shimazu. '''Musou Bio: '''Yoshihisa is the eldest of a group of talented brothers and although he isn't as strong as them, he is exceptionally clever at handling affairs with relative ease. He is suddenly thrust into leading as head of the Shimazu clan, which at that point are currently the weakest in Kyushu, but Yoshihisa is determined to turn it all around. With his brother Yoshihiro and others, Yoshihisa initiates his planning to bring all of Kyushu under the Shimazu. '''MATSU MAEDA - A Devoted Wife and Warrior of the Battlefied (1547 A.D. - 1617 A.D.) Faction: Oda, Shibata, Toyotomi, Maeda Weapon: Heavy Polearm Historical Profile: '''The wife of Toshiie Maeda, sometimes known as Matsu-no-kata. Matsu was known to be a beautiful woman possessing brilliant intelligence, literary skills and a love for martial arts. She and Lady Nene (Hideyoshi's wife) were very good friends. After her husband's death, Matsu ensured the survival of the Maeda clan by making herself a hostage to Ieyasu Tokugawa, whom she loathed throughout her life. '''Musou Bio: '''Matsu is the loving wife of Toshiie. She is known to be well versed in combat and is able to dish out punishment with her heavy polearm. While she doesn't agree with some of her husband's decisions, she is willing to make sure her family survive whatever the cost. She and Nene are the very best of friends and are known to be quite the fighting duo in battle. '''YASUKE - The Loyal Obsidian Samurai (15?? A.D. - ????) Faction: Oda Weapon: ??? Historical Profile: ??? Musou Bio: ??? CHIYOME MOCHIZUKI - Kunoichi of Wisdom (???? - ????) Faction: Takeda Weapon: Short Katana Historical Profile: 'Rumoured as a member of the Kōga Ninja clan, Chiyome Mochizuki was a secret advisor to Shingen Takeda who established a network of Kunoichi (female ninjas) to serve her. She was said to have been an encouraging, compassionate woman who treated every member of her clan like a caring mother, which earned her the loyalty and respect of her girls. It is unknown what became of her after Shingen died. '''Musou Bio: '''Chiyome is the leader of a Kunoichi clan serving directly under Shingen Takeda, she is very dedicated in following Shingen and his dream to unite the land under Takeda rule. Chiyome cares a great deal about the ninja serving under her, and they in turn follow Chiyome wherever she goes, though at times she can give off an aura of a parent that demands authority, immediatly ending arguments. She's also the only person who can keep both Sasuke Sarutobi ''and Kotarō Fūma in line. '''DŌSETSU TACHIBANA - The Lightning God Slaying Demon (1513 A.D. - 1585 A.D.) Faction: Ōtomo Weapon: Dark bladed Katana Historical Profile: '''His original name was Akitsura Hetsugi. Dōsetsu was a powerful retainer of the Ōtomo clan who was feared as the 'Oni Dōsetsu' by his foes, fighting ferociously despite the fact that half his body was paralyzed, he partook in a total of 37 battles throughout his entire life. He also possessed a sword called 'Chidori' until he renamed it 'Raikiri' after, according to legend, he managed to actually slice a lightning strike in two. He was killed in battle by a Shimazu ambush while he was laying siege to Neko'ou Castle. '''Musou Bio: '''Leader of the Tachibana clan and Ginchiyo's father. While Dōsetsu may look and act like an arrogant old man, he is an old warrior who has seen and been through a lot in his life (given that half his body is paralyzed), and also knows just how harsh the life of a samurai is. He is aware he may never see the day the chaos ends, so he teaches his daughter and his son-in-law Muneshige how to lead the Tachibana in hope the clan itself survives the war. Dōsetsu considers Yoshihiro Shimazu his greatest rival. '''NAGAHIDE NIWA - Shadow General of the Demon King (1535 A.D. - 1585 A.D.) Faction: Oda Weapon: Long-handle Katana Historical Profile: '''A senior vassal of the Oda. Nagahide was one of Nobunaga's 'Four Guardian Kings' and also one of Nobunaga's 'Five Great Generals', Nagahide was highly trusted by his lord, whom he referred Nagahide as his 'number 2'. He helped Nobunaga in many of his campaigns, including the war against the Azai and the Battle of Nagashino, he's also known to help contribute the construction of Azuchi Castle. After Nobunaga was killed at Honnō-ji in Kyoto, Nagahide sided with Hideyoshi in order to avenge his lord. '''Musou Bio: '''Nagahide loyally follows Nobunaga wherever he goes, even if the methods and actions of the Demon King are right or wrong. Nagahide is definitely sure of himself he's making the most logical decision, to everyone else though, he acts very stoic and to the point, which makes other generals think he is too strict. Nagahide's role begins with him aiding Nobunaga on fully controlling the Oda clan which has split apart due to the death of Nobunaga's father. '''MOTOHARU KIKKAWA - Brute Force of the Mori Clan (1530 A.D. - 1586 A.D.) Faction: Mōri Weapon: Western Halberd Historical Profile: '''The Second son of Motonari Mōri. Motoharu was a renowned general who participated in all the wars of the Mōri clan, alongside his brother, Takakage Kobayakawa, proving himself to be valuable asset. He was known to be a respected great commander by his loyal samurai, who considered Motoharu to be a splendid leader. Motoharu gained many accomplishments in his life, including in the Battle of Itsukushima and the Siege of Kozuki Castle, he helped defeat the Amago clan and take Gassan-Toda Castle for the Mōri and took up residence there. His last battle was Hideyoshi's conquest of Shikoku before he died two years later. '''Musou Bio: '''Motoharu is the son of Motonari Mōri along with his brother Takakage Kobayakawa, the two make quite the duo in while Takakage is the brains, Motoharu is the brawn. While his brother relies on intellect, Motoharu goes with his gut instincts. '''SEN IKEDA - Supreme Lady of the Rifle (???? A.D. - ???? A.D.) Faction: Ikeda, Toyotomi Weapon: Bladed Pistols '''Historical Profile: '''Also known as Annyo-in, she was the daughter of Tsuneoki Ikeda, her husband was Ranmaru Mori's older brother. Sen Ikeda was a captain of an all female musketeer squad and is said to have participated in a number of battles, but her most significant battle though is the Battle of Komaki-Nagakute, which is also the battle that claimed the life of both her father and her husband. She was later remarried to Kazūji Nakamura. '''Musou Bio: '''Sen Ikeda is the daughter of Oda vassal Tsuneoki Ikeda and sister to Terumasa, she leads a musketeer unit consisting of women and has much experience in warfare under her father. Sen cares a great deal about her family and will go to amazing lengths to protect them, many see her as headstrong and a very willing person. Her story though, begins when she learns of her beloved husband's death at the hands of the Tokugawa, heartbroken and suddenly driven by vengeance, Sen picks up her guns and heads to battle. Category:Koei Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Guns Category:Ninjas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wars in the History Category:Feudal Japan Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Games Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Melee Category:Melee Games Category:Samurai Warriors Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea